The present invention relates to flotation devices for use in an aquatic environment.
Many flotation devices are known and used by life guards to rescue drowning victims and to assist persons who may have difficulty swimming. Known rescue devices such as life saving rings and tubes include a foam-type material having excellent buoyancy. The foam material is typically covered with a vinyl paint to prevent deterioration of the foam due to sun exposure and surface abrasions. A neoprene cover may be provided over the painted foam material to provide extra protection to the flotation device. For rescue tubes, the neoprene cover is similar to a tube in that it is open at both ends. The neoprene cover is guided over the painted foam material so that the cover is secured about the rescue tube. The neoprene cover is typically fitted securely about the rescue tube such that the cover cannot move.
The neoprene cover does not, however, provide a water tight seal around the foam and thus permits water to contact the painted foam material when the device is exposed to water. Moisture typically becomes trapped between the neoprene cover and the painted surface of foam material. This causes mold and mildew to grow between the neoprene cover and the painted foam. Moreover, the vinyl paint will crack whether or not the neoprene cover is present and allow water to contact the foam material which can result in deterioration of the foam material. Thus the prior art rescue devices must be periodically replaced to insure their structural integrity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved rescue device which prevents water from contacting the inner foam material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved rescue device which prevents the foam from splitting or cracking.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved rescue device having a textured surface which enables a user to securely handle the rescue device even when the device is wet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rescue device which can be bent and twisted without breakage and which is durable.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rescue device which overcomes the inherent disadvantages of known rescue devices.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved rescue device includes a floatation material, a flexible mesh disposed about the floatation material wherein the flexible mesh is in contact with an outer surface of the floatation material, and a bonding material covering the flexible mesh and the floatation material. The floatation material may be a closed cell foam material, the flexible mesh may be a nylon mesh, and the bonding material may be a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) paint. The rescue device may also include a tow line affixed to one end thereof and a plurality of rings arranged along the length of the tow line. An adjustable harness may be coupled to one end of the tow line and a securement device may also be included to retain the tow line in a compressed state. The securement device may be a collar or strap which fastens upon itself by hook and loop fasteners.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present claimed invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof, which is to read in connection with the accompanying drawings.